


Somewhere Far, Far Away

by Northland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/pseuds/Northland
Summary: Six characters from two different universes cross paths, and find they may have more in common than expected.
Relationships: Gamora & Nebula (Marvel), Paige Tico & Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Somewhere Far, Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



> Your prompts were a lot of fun - I hope you enjoy this take on them!

The woman’s posture was regal, but Nick recognized the stiffness of her shoulders as a fellow bearer of too many burdens. She pushed a glass across the table. “Have a drink, General.” 

“Colonel,” Nick corrected, though it was only relevant in terms of numbers on his paycheque. 

They tipped their glasses to each other and drank, appraising each other openly. In this profession, Nick didn’t encounter a lot of aging humans; it was refreshing to meet someone with eye-creases and hair as silvered as his might’ve been.

“I don’t normally appreciate a monochrome aesthetic,” she said, “but black suits you.”

  


* * *

  


Her eyes were red—but Kylo Ren knew this woman was no Sith. Her anger was both too hot and too controlled, not the wellspring of frigid rage that fuelled the Dark Side. 

Still, Palpatine had found her, and the Force told him she was a threat. He kept his blazing sabre at her throat even as her hands flared into coronas of heatless flame.

“You’re lost,” she said, and Kylo laughed at the feeble trick. But he made the mistake of meeting her ruby gaze, and fell: down into the red-tinted memory of his last meeting with his father.

  


* * *

  


“All I have left of her is this.” Rose tapped the metal of her snowgrape pendant with a solid _tick_. 

Nebula peered at it, head cocked curiously. “I have nothing to remember Gamora by. We were not… close, as children.” Her endless dark eyes looked away. “But that is not all of our sisters. While our memories remain, they are still here, in a way. And what they taught us, as well—I am not the person I would have been, without Gamora’s existence.”

Rose blinked. “That’s true. Paige won’t be forgotten, if I have anything to say about it.”


End file.
